Strangelove
by GranHana
Summary: Conviviendo con la humana fastidiosa, Hiei se preguntó si la tensión sexual siempre fue tan evidente [Oneshots y Drabbles] [M]
1. Chapter 1

**"STRANGELOVE"**

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenecen :(

 **Warning:** [M] [HieixOC]

 **Nota de autora:** De nuevo sigue esta retorcida lluvia de ideas teniendo a Hiei y sus 1.65 cm de estatura, junto con la revoltosa hermana de Kurama, esta vez intentando entender en qué momento se desearon. (Si aún no sabes de qué hablo, visita mi fic _Trapped_. ¿Publicidad? ¿Dónde?).

Agradecimientos a Depeche Mode y sus sexys temas _Corrupted y Strangelove_.

* * *

 **1.**

 ** _"Will you take the pain  
I will give to you?  
Again and again  
And will you return it?"- __Strangelove_**

—Deja de seguirme

—No te sigo

—Entonces ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

—Caminar

—¡Deja de caminar detrás de mí!

—No me das órdenes, _humana_

—¡¿Por qué siempre estás a la defensiva?! ¡No te di ninguna puta orden, Hiei!

Kurama suspiró por enésima vez aquella tarde. Observando cómo su hermana se abalanzaba sobre Hiei, decidió que no invertiría tiempo ni energías adicionales para separarlos, _de nuevo_. Habían asistido a la casa de Genkai para celebrar el compromiso entre Yusuke y Keiko, y aunque se había conmovido -e incluso, alegrado- al notar que Hiei decidía -por voluntad propia- unirse a la reunión casi-familiar y dejar atrás su sociopatía y ausentismo que siempre lo envolvían; ahora dudaba que no fuese por otra siniestra razón aparte de quebrarle los nervios a su hermana.

Sentado siempre al margen del grupo de amigos, sin hablar con nadie, y sin mezclar sus emociones en algo que no fuese la batalla, sólo bastaba la mera mención del nombre de la pelirroja para que Hiei prácticamente perdiera toda compostura y actuara como un chiquillo.

Y la delirante provocación no seguía una sola corriente: Desde que Hiei volvió del Torneo Makai, la pelirroja parecía haber acumulado toda la impulsividad y animadversión que sentía, para cuando se volvieran a encontrar… tres años después.

—¡Te mataré, maldito demonio! —

La muchacha gritó al tiempo que cerraba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Hiei en lo que parecía una llave o un abrazo mal elaborado. El pelinegro respondió a su actuar tomándola de los antebrazos y curvándolos de tal forma que pudiera elevarla sobre su cabeza y lanzarla por las escaleras del templo. Sin embargo, la pelirroja fue lo bastante ágil para sostenerse de la ropa de Hiei, logrando que por el movimiento ambos cayeran rodando escaleras abajo, e iniciaran una nueva lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Después de pasados varios minutos de retar la fuerza del otro -y por obvias razones de diferencia abismal de poderes- se separaron. La pelirroja se sentó a horcadas en el suelo respirando agitadamente, mientras Hiei arreglaba el vendaje desatado de su brazo. Oteó hacia arriba, pensando en qué momento se habían alejado de los demás.

Como si le importara en demasía.

Permanecieron varios segundos reparándose con curiosidad. Lo absurdo de la situación era que llevaban años sin saber del otro, y el reencuentro distaba mucho de ser un intercambio ameno de palabras de afecto. Bastó reencontrarse con ella para que todo el ímpetu que lo cobijó en otrora, cediera a la primera insinuación de la pelirroja, como si llevara solo unos días sin verla. Ajeno a tiempos pasados, esta vez fue Hiei el que rompió el silencio.

—¿No te cansas de quedar en ridículo?

—Eres un estúpido y…

—Y un hijo de puta— respondió el pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos —Te estás quedando sin argumentos—

—¡Pues esa es la única descripción que calza perfectamente en ti!

Hiei tuvo que reunir toda la compostura que carecía para no perturbarse _nuevamente_ por la chillona voz femenina. Una y otra vez, en aquella tarde y desde la primera vez que se conocieron, la pelirroja no había aprendido a contenerse.

Por el contrario, él había aprendido a disfrutar de ello.

—¿Realmente crees que me interesa, en lo más mínimo, lo que pienses sobre mí? —

La muchacha imitó su postura y subió la barbilla con aire impetuoso –Yo sé que te importa—

Había aprendido tanto a disfrutar de sus provocaciones, que fue casi imposible controlar la risa que le provocó escuchar aquella frase. —Hn. Ingenua—

Ella carcajeó, relajando sus facciones. Se observaron nuevamente a los ojos. La pelirroja no pudo evitar recordar la última vez que lo vio antes de que partiera al Makai junto con su hermano, exactamente 3 años, 4 meses y 11 días.

Porque ella lo recordaba todo.

Estaba cambiado. Su rostro se afiló, dejando atrás sus ensoñadas facciones de niño. Había crecido en todas formas. Su estatura rozaba con la de ella. Los músculos de sus brazos, pecho y cuello eran más amplios, y pudo comprobar al lanzarle un puño mal elaborado hacia su abdomen, que era duro como acero.

" _¡Papasito rico! ¡Qué bien te sienta el Makai!"_

La pelirroja zarandeó la cabeza, totalmente avergonzada. A veces olvidaba que el muy condenado podría leerle la mente y usar aquello como excusa para futuras provocaciones y burlas. Antes de que sus pensamientos la delataran, se pronunció.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos el honor de disfrutar tu presencia? — comentó con sorna

—¿Te importa?

—Oh, por supuesto que me importa— se acercó gateando hacia él, tocando su nariz con el dedo índice, y cambiando su voz a una completamente melosa —Estamos hablando de mi amargado demonio favorito—

El pelinegro arqueó las cejas. " _Tonta bipolar"_

—Basta— pronunció, apartándola de un manotazo. Observó hacia arriba nuevamente, notando la gigantesca luna que adornaba el cielo, ahora oscuro. En su mente, se preguntó si algo había mutado en todos estos años. Contra toda regla prevista, sintió _agradable_ volver al Ningenkai, y peor aún, toparse con la revoltosa fémina. Después de unos minutos de silencio, prosiguió —Varios días—

La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja —¡Súper! — aplaudió con brío por unos segundos hasta que abruptamente cambió su expresión a una de completa confusión —Espera… ¿Por qué te quedarás _varios días_? Pensé que _detestabas_ este mundo…—

Carraspeó, ganando tiempo para articular las palabras que quería insinuar y no se atrevía a hacerlo. Desde que supo que Hiei _prefería_ quedarse en el Makai, algo dentro de ella se quebró internamente. Muchas veces sobre-analizó el contexto, sintiéndose egoísta por querer que Hiei perteneciera a un mundo totalmente ajeno a su _especie_ , en el que muchas veces afirmó sentirse infeliz. Pero, por otro lado, siempre conservó la esperanza de alguna visita inesperada o la promesa de volver a casa al finalizar la locura del Torneo de los 3 reyes, tal como lo profirió su hermano Suichi, el cual convivía con su parte demoniaca y aun así, era enteramente feliz viviendo en Ningenkai.

¿Por qué Hiei no podía hacer lo mismo?

Oh claro, a diferencia de su hermano, Hiei no tenía ni el más mínimo rastro de ADN humano dentro de él.

" _Fuck"_

Hiei era un demonio, destinado a nacer, crecer, reproducirse y morir en el mundo demoniaco. Reproducirse con una puta demonio y tener unos malditos críos demonios. No humanos incluidos en ese plan.

Mordiendo sus labios, se aventuró a preguntar —¿Acaso peleaste con _Mukuro_? —

La mención de aquel nombre, logró que Hiei tensionara sus rasgos. Pensó en acabar con la conversación incluso desde antes de que comenzara, pero aún seguía presente aquella extraña sensación de _agrado_. Sin saber exactamente si debía decir aquello que ocupaba su mente o guardar las cosas para sí mismo como muchas veces lo había hecho, antes de que pudiese decidirse su cerebro le había dado órdenes a su lengua para que hablara a merced con aquella desquiciada, y no con su sensato hermano kitsune.

Se sorprendió cuando comenzó—Mukuro tiene una absurda idea estacada en la cabeza. Piensa que…— pausó unos segundos, rascando su nariz con el envés de su mano—Hn. Ni siquiera debe estar pensando. La idea es completamente absurda—

—Escúpelo ya— para este punto, la chica se encontraba postrada en cuatro, clavando sus fijos ojos esmeraldas —No te estoy dando órdenes, tonto. Es sólo que no quiero morir por culpa del suspenso—

Sin apartar la vista de la luna, continuó —Quiere que consiga esposa—

La mandíbula de la pelirroja se desarticuló en un segundo.

—¡Pero que bomba, Hiei! — sonrió con galantería —¡Boda por partida doble! ¿Quién es la pobre víctima? —

—Ninguna.—

—Oh vamos. Eres la segunda mano de Mukuro. Puedes tener a cualquier mujer que quieras—

—Esa es la cuestión. Sería una unión netamente forjada en el interés—

—¿Y cuál es el problema? Tú le das dinero y ellas te dan buenas horas de sexo. Es algo justo— se detuvo en seco y alzó su dedo índice —Oh, espera. ¿Quieres algo basado en el amor? ¿Quieres encontrar a tu alma gemela y a tu dulce princesa? — sacó la lengua, fingiendo nauseas —Ew. Cursi—

—Por supuesto que no, idiota — gruñó —Es arriesgado. Cualquiera podría hacer uso de mi posición y poder, y usarlo para beneficio de algún enemigo—

—Cómo diría la gran filósofa Avril Lavigniski: _"¿Por qué tienes que hacer las cosas tan complicadas_?" Tu eres el único que tiene el mando para elegir. —alzó el puño, en señal de lucha —Dime, ¿cómo te gustan las mujeres? —

—Hn. Mis gustos son irrelevantes—

—¡Ajam! Ya sé cuál es la raíz del problema—

Repentinamente la pelirroja se abalanzó hasta sentarse a horcadas encima de su pecho, apoyando su tronco con sus brazos a lado y lado del rostro atónico de Hiei. Sonrió con amplitud. ¡Hacía cuánto tiempo había deseado ver esa expresión trémula!

—No te gustan las mujeres— acercó su rostro unos cuantos centímetros, logrando que algunos mechones de su cabello cayeran sobre sus mejillas—¿O será acaso que no sabes _qué hacer_ con ellas? —

Hiei sintió sus mejillas arder. Arrugó el ceño por el comentario lanzado como dardo venenoso, con el propósito de herirlo justo en su ego. Parecía que esa era su forma de reclamarle de vuelta por todos los anteriores insultos. Esa tonta estaba jugando con fuego.

Y él no podía quemarse.

 _Bitch, please_. Él era un demonio de fuego.

—Hn. Debo aclarar que si estuviese con una mujer, esta posición se invertiría, _así_.— en un inesperado movimiento, Hiei tomó las caderas de la mujer para rodarla sobre él y alternar la posición. Se instaló entre sus piernas con todo el peso de su pelvis, y la apoyó con fuerza por los brazos. Sonrió a medio lado —Y me _encargaría_ de ella, _perfectamente_ —

La pelirroja sintió que se iba a derretir de febril excitación. ¿Acaso pensaba que Hiei no le iba a responder con su propia medicina? Si anteriormente el leve contacto de cualquier parte de sus cuerpos le producía descargas eléctricas, ahora que lo tenía _encima_ , sentía que todos los desastres naturales se acoplaban en la base de su columna vertebral.

Maldijo su gran y pervertida imaginación.

—Eso veo— observando directamente sus colmillos asomados en esa semi-sonrisa, soltó un suspiro que ni siquiera supo desde cuándo lo tenía sostenido. Realmente había crecido en estos años. Era un hombre. Un hombre demonio y poderoso, que podía _someterla_. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca por desear, solo por unos segundos, sentir aquel roce árido en su cuello?

—No has visto nada— susurró con voz ronca.

La mirada que le ofrecía era parecida a la de un depredador a punto de _devorar_ a su presa. Aquella concepción sólo consiguió que las mejillas de la pelirroja se tiñeran de rojo, y que no pudiese ocultar su evidente deseo.

" _¡Recuerda que el maldito puede leerte la mente!"_

La pelirroja suspiró con pesadez. Sabía que no sólo las mejillas la delataban, sino también el olor en el ambiente, su energía creciendo sin control y su corazón que latía desbocado amenazando con romper todas sus costillas proclamando libertad.

—¡D-deja de jugar conmigo, tonto! — chilló en un último intento por salvaguardar su orgullo. —¡Si eres tan varoncito, pues quítate de encima y pelea! —comenzó a zarandearse como pez fuera del agua, en un vago intento por zafarse del agarre.

—¿Qué pasa, estúpida? ¿Ya no eres tan insinuante? — replicó con sorna, apartándose de ella y observando su rostro enrojecido.

—¡Cállate! ¡No me intimidas! — chilló, levantándose para propinarle un golpe. En un parpadeo, Hiei detuvo su puño en el aire y tomando sus antebrazos los sostuvo con fuerza detrás de su espalda, atrapándola entre su pecho.

—Eso podría cambiarse— contestó el pelinegro, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para evitar ser mordido por la iracunda mujer —Si continúas así, colmarás mi paciencia. Y no te _conviene_ hacerlo—

La pelirroja se removió entre su abrazo —¡Suéltame! — lanzó un grito apagado al sentir que Hiei la apretaba con más fuerza, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en sus pechos y antebrazos. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mientras una nube de aire fogoso se posaba en su diafragma, evitando que pudiera respirar normalmente.

Le dolía cada vez que inhalaba.

—Quieta— encarcelando sus muñecas con la mano izquierda, acercó su mano libre hacia su barbilla, y con el dedo índice y pulgar la sostuvo por las mejillas con fuerza, para evitar que continuara lanzando mordiscos. Presa entre sus brazos, la sintió tiritar— _Quieta_ — susurró lentamente, detallando la forma que habían adoptado sus carnosos labios por la presión de sus dedos.

La pelirroja sintió que toda su ira se evaporaba de cada poro de su cuerpo para darle paso a la llamarada de deseo que la invadió en cuanto lo escuchó hablar, y mucho más en que sintió su aliento _tan cerca_ de su boca. Podía jurar que nunca antes había visto vislumbrar con tanto fulgor los ojos rojizos de Hiei. Aún mantenía su faceta predadora. Y aunque anteriormente habían unido sus cuerpos con el único propósito de la batalla, esta vez fue distinto.

La _atracción_ que sentían el uno por el otro era tan evidente, ansiosa y poderosa, que resultaba vergonzoso descubrirse compartiendo aquella bajeza.

Sumiso en sus propias cavilaciones, Hiei apretó el agarre con más fuerza, llevando a plano real la frustración y cólera que sentía por la revelación. Y justo cuando la escuchó gemir, esta vez mucho más profundo, supo que no podía apagar aquel fuego.

La deseaba, maldita sea.

Quería golpearla y escucharla gemir nuevamente, morderle los labios hasta desgarrárselos, lastimarla sólo para oírla gritar su nombre. En aquel punto, cualquier movimiento en falso haría crecer la llama descontroladamente, desembocando en un asesinato. O un sexo tan violento que le quitaría la corona al rey electo del Makai.

Sus ojos verdosos se sacudían en medio de temblores de miedo y excitación. Parecía que le gritara: _"¿Me vas a matar, Hiei? ¿O me vas a besar?"_

¿Qué debía hacer?

—¡Geezz ya déjense en paz! ¡Paguen motel!—

La pelirroja sintió como si un balde de agua le cayera de sorpresa y la hiciera salir de su trance. Una corriente de aire helado la rodeó entera, notando que Hiei se había separado apresuradamente, llevando consigo todo el calor. Inspiró con fuerza, enfocando su atención en el intruso. Era Yusuke.

—¡N-no estábamos haciendo nada!—chilló, negando con su cabeza —¡Eres un pervertido, Yusuke!—

El detective sonrió ampliamente —Síp, lo soy— alzó el pulgar —No quería dañarles la velada, pero van a servir la cena y se enfriará si no van por ella—

Antes de que pudiese soltar algún comentario -aún más- imprudente, Hiei desapareció raudo.

Yusuke se acercó a la pelirroja y le palmeó la espalda —¡Lo tenían bien escondido! ¡Tortolitos! —

—¡Deja de molestarme con Hiei! — chilló y dio media vuelta para emprender la subida por las escaleras, intentando ocultar el temblor gelatinoso en sus piernas. Ni siquiera sentía su propio rostro, de lo nerviosa que estaba.

—¿Ah, si?—Yusuke la alcanzó, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros —¿Y por qué escucho cómo revolotea tu corazón cada vez que dices su nombre? —

—¡P-pues seguro estás alucinando! — lo empujó, posicionando su mano cerca de su pecho. Tenía razón, latía como caballo al galope.

—Mi experticia demoniaca activa cada uno de mis sentidos y por eso puedo oírlo —alzó el dedo, señalando su nariz —Además…hueles a él— la chica se ruborizó —Te está cogiendo ¿eh?—

La pelirroja casi se ahoga con su propia saliva. Se detuvo abruptamente y gruñó al sentir a Yusuke ahogar una carcajada enérgica —¡Oh, cielos, deberías ver tu cara en estos momentos! ¡Jajajaja!— secó una lágrima —¡Estás pálida como las nalgas de Toguro mayor!—

—¡Idiota!

Caminando de regreso hacia la casa, respiró profundamente. Podía imaginar el insistente sonrojo sobre sus mejillas y la maldita diminuta sonrisa cómplice. Incluso, cuando llegó a la mesa junto a los demás, la escena de hacía unos minutos se proyectó una y otra vez sin descanso en su mente, logrando que sus manos volvieran a temblar de nerviosismo.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Yusuke no hubiese aparecido?

Ni siquiera fue capaz de normalizar su respiración.

Y cuando vio que Hiei se acercaba a la mesa, sus pulmones colapsaron.

" _De acuerdo, no debo preocuparme. Al fin y al cabo no pasó nada. NADA."_

Torció la boca con pose escéptica. ¿Qué no debía preocuparse?¡Diablos! Si antes al estar consciente de la evidente _atracción_ que sentía hacia él sólo lograba que discutiera y peleara a cada momento -porque no sabía qué otra excusa usar para acercarse a él-; ahora que _conocía_ la evidente tensión entre ellos sólo lograría que se repelieran totalmente.

Como un vidente, recordó sus inquisidoras miradas, sus retraídos contactos, sus silencios cifrados, sus comentarios mordaces, y llegó a la conclusión de que -aunque los demás no lo notaran-, Hiei la _miraba_ y la _trataba_ diferente.

" _¿Cómo fui tan ciega?"_


	2. Chapter 2

" **STRANGELOVE"**

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenecen : (

 **Warning:** [M] [HieixOC]

 **Nota de autora:** Aquí, GranHana generando tensiones sexuales donde no las hay, les agradece por pasarse en este intento de desahogo de unir a Hiei con la revoltosa colorada. Disfruten!

Fic dedicado a Tays1994, Valkiria-Paradox, Tiffa Amalur y Kiryhara por seguirme en _Trapped_

* * *

 **2.**

 **"** ** _What are you trying don't even tempt me_** _  
_ ** _Soon you'll be crying unwishing you dreamt of be"- DM_**

—Sólo serán dos noches—la pelirroja le dedicó una suave y pequeña sonrisa, mientras señalaba el templo de Genkai. —Oh vamos, Hiei. No te enojes—

—No lo estoy

Alzando las cejas con escepticismo, negó con la cabeza —Te _ves_ muy enojado—

El demonio suspiró, recorriendo con la mirada al detective y su pareja humana, el tarado alto y la humana fumadora, el kitsune y la fantasma peliazul. Todos cargaban grandes sacos de dormir y almohadones —Es porque estoy rodeado de humanos abominables. —

La joven hizo pucheros —¿Incluso yo?

—Tú eres la peor de todas

—¡Idiota!— replicó, palmeándolo en el hombro —¡Yo soy la única belleza aquí que es buena contigo!—

—¡Exacto!

La pelirroja se detuvo en seco, desconcertada por su comentario que lejos de ser ironía, era netamente real. ¿Estaba enojado porque ella era buena con él? Era precisamente en momentos como ese, que veía con más claridad la diferencia abismal entre sus mundos.

Corrió hasta su encuentro —¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan cabeza dura?! ¡Intento ser tu amiga y…!

Cayó al sentir la ráfaga de aire golpearla en el rostro, por la rapidez con la que Hiei se giró para encararla —¿Acaso te pedí que lo seas? —

—¡D'uh! — viró los ojos —La idea de una amistad es que NO tienes que pedir que lo sea. Ahora ¿vas a dejar que sea tu amiga, o no?—

—Voy a dejar que seas un cadáver si sigues insistiendo.

—Vale. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que podrías responder sin tu usual nivel de sarcasmo

—Sólo si puedes preguntar sin tu usual nivel de estupidez

—Zoquete

—Tarada

—Demonio estúpido

—Humana repugnante

—Cállate

—Oblígame— demandó la muchacha, sacando la lengua con gesto burlesco.

—Guarda _eso_ antes de que haga algo con ella— pronunció amenazante, con voz profunda.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño. Tal vez el demonio podría sacar su espada y tajarle la lengua de golpe. Sin embargo, su parte impulsiva decidió plantarle cara, ignorando adrede la línea fronteriza que rozaba la paciencia de Hiei. Lo más prudente sería mantenerse al margen, sin embargo una voz en su cabeza le recalcaba lo increíblemente atractivo que se veía con aquella mirada odiosa y lo mucho que brillaban sus ojos de fuego cada vez que lo retaba. Su mandíbula se tensaba, enmarcando su rostro masculino, y sus cabellos revoltosos aparecían puntiagudos a causa del fiero coraje que destilaba todo su cuerpo.

Relamió sus labios al sentir la imperiosa necesidad de pasar su lengua por aquella piel. ¿A qué sabría? Cielos, la voz dentro de su cabeza ahora le gritaba sobre lo absurdamente delicioso que se veía aquel demonio cuando estaba enojado.

—Hazlo.

Sabía que iba a pasar, lo supo en cuanto la vio. Hacía tres años que no volvía al Ningenkai y en medio de tantos sentimentalismos absurdos por los reencuentros, la pelirroja fue un deslumbramiento. Fueron aquellos ojos verdes destilando dinamita y esa fuerza de espíritu y mal carácter lo que lo instaba siempre a dar un paso hacia ella.

Como ahora.

Movido únicamente por su instinto animal que se había independizado de su voluntad, se acercó con paso firme hacia ella, y tomándola de las mejillas la empotró sin mucho tacto sobre la fría pared del templo, formando un golpe seco. Ahora mismo estaba convencido de que era capaz de muchas más acciones que las que antes suponía.

Un demonio en el límite era capaz de todo. Y su aura oscura rozaba con el límite.

Guiado por la ansiedad, mordió con fuerza su labio inferior.

La pelirroja ni siquiera fue capaz de aullar de dolor. El aliento caliente y agitado le absorbía los pocos suspiros que aún conservaba, erizándole hasta el último vello de la nuca. Su corazón empezó a latir salvajemente, al punto de desbocarse. Cuando el demonio se separó de ella, solo fue capaz de tragar saliva haciendo un ruido extraño.

Lo observó directo a los ojos, y abrió la boca para protestar, pero su cerebro se había desconectado hacía mucho tiempo. Su rostro estaba desarticulado por el pánico, y sus inexpresivos ojos rojos resplandecían totalmente aturdidos.

Era evidente que ni él mismo sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

—Lo…siento— susurró el demonio, limpiando su boca con el envés de su mano.

La pelirroja arqueó las cejas. ¿Ese cabezota de fuego se estaba disculpando con ella? La situación es grave. Si Hiei estaba más turbado de lo que pensó ¿qué se podría esperar de ella?

Sin embargo, fue cuestión de segundos para que Hiei zarandeara la cabeza y recuperara su compostura. Arrugó el ceño, señalándola —¡Imbécil! ¡Deja de retarme! — pasó una mano sobre su cabello puntiagudo, desordenándolo —Mis instintos me impulsan, como varón, a demostrar dominancia. Y estoy completamente seguro de que ninguno de los dos quiere eso—

Contrario a la intención intimidante de aquellas palabras, la pelirroja no se atemorizó. Impredecible e inconsistente como era, lo recorrió con la mirada y una parte muy lujuriosa de ella halló atractiva aquella idea.

" _Hiei demostrando su dominancia"_

El demonio gruñó por lo bajo. Al parecer, ni él mismo estaba seguro si su amenaza fue una proposición _sexual_ totalmente verídica. Le sostuvo la mirada a la muchacha que yacía aún recostada en la pared, con los labios hinchados y ensangrentados.

No podía apartar la vista de la gota escarlata que bajaba por su barbilla.

¿Por qué la imagen se le antojaba tan fascinante?

" _Maldita sea"_

Perplejo en sus pensamientos, intentaba encontrar la pieza para descifrar el enigma sobre cómo una persona que en primera instancia no le agradó, terminara convertida en la musa de sus _deseos_ más lascivos y profundos.

Porque eso era lo que sentía: _Deseo_. Del más viril y primitivo.

Golpe bajo a su misantropía y repulsión: Era humana.

Y no cualquier humana. Era la más gritona, insufrible y terca de la faz de la tierra. Nunca le mostró ni el más mínimo signo de respeto, y jamás pareció preocuparle el hecho de que pudiera arrancarle la piel y quemarla vida si quisiera. Pero para ser humana, era hermosa. Y muy sugestiva.

" _Excepto cuando está gritando"_

Su jagán pareció burlarse de él por atraparlo mintiendo.

Hiei salió de sus pensamientos al notar la suave mano sobre sus mejillas. Aquel contacto le provocó un espasmo que bajó hasta su coxis. Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose ridículamente descubierto y apartó su rostro con brusquedad del agarre de la pelirroja.

Ella sonrió con tristeza, mientras lo veía marcharse. Había vuelto a escudarse en su agujero de colérica soledad.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¿Qué tendrá el templo de Genkai que lo único que ha hecho ha sido aumentarle las ganas entre este par?

By the way, aun no le tengo nombre a la pelirroja. Inventen el que quieran, no me enojo


	3. Chapter 3

" **STRANGELOVE"**

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenecen : (

 **Warning:** [M] [HieixOC]

* * *

 **3.**

" _ **I give in to sin  
Because you have to make this life livable"- DM**_

Aquella tarde, Kurama no le había apartado la vista a Hiei. Y no precisamente porque intentara descifrar algo de su estoica faceta, sino porque por primera vez, pudo notar que Hiei estaba visiblemente perturbado.

Miró a su alrededor y parecía que nadie más lo había percibido, tal vez todos los años de amistad lo ayudaron a descifrar sus silencios. Siempre supo que el pelinegro era de los que planeaba cualquier máscara e inexpresión en su rostro, y que aquella pose de impavidez y petulancia no era más que un acto previamente calculado. Hiei mantenía su mano dentro del gabán negro, y pudo notar los dedos jugando con lo que parecía una moneda imaginaria. Fue un gesto casi imperceptible, pero que lo dejó en evidencia.

Estaba ansioso.

Pero ese pequeño detalle de ansiedad no fue el que lo expuso. Fue su mirada conservada en un punto fijo, desde donde Kurama pudo vislumbrar el objeto de la atención del pelinegro: su hermana pelirroja.

La pelirroja, bastante alcoholizada, corría por todo el jardín intentando huir de Botan, la cual le apuntaba directamente con una manguera de agua. Junto a ellas, Keiko abría la boca a modo de alarido, al parecer intentando persuadirlas de no hacer algo estúpido. Su hermana se detuvo al toparse con el enorme sauce y recargándose en él, miró hacia el cielo estrellado y se dejó empapar olvidada del resto del mundo, de frente y con osadía al ataque del chorro a presión que la bañó entera. A pesar de la distancia, se podía palpar la entrega de la pelirroja, su sonrisa invencible, su éxtasis desinhibido, su plante bravío, sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Kurama sonrió. No olvidaría el gesto sin aliento de Hiei al ver a su hermana en total entrega en ese aparente juego.

Y tampoco olvidaría el encuentro de miradas de ese par, cuando se descubrieron vergonzosamente disfrutando de su propio instante de gloria.

Se deseaban.


	4. Chapter 4

" **STRANGELOVE"**

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes que aquí se mencionan de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenecen : (

 **Warning:** [M] [HieixOC]

 **Nota de autora:** Aquí la marquesa de Sade, alias GranHana, se complace en seguir torturando a este par. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **4.**

"… _ **And I hardly dare to touch  
For fear that the spell may be broken"-DM**_

La contención dolía.

En especial cuando _podía_ oler _deseo_ en una mujer.

Una maldita mujer humana.

Su mirada rubí recorrió la extremidad que descansaba sobre su ingle, siguiendo el trazo hasta encontrarse, al otro lado, con la expresión coqueta y juguetona de la pelirroja.

—Quítate—

La pelirroja alzó la pierna hasta posicionarla al nivel de su rostro, logrando que el corto short de satín dejara expuesto los tersos muslos internos.

Y Hiei lo percibió nuevamente.

El mismo olor pavoroso y embriagador.

—Esta es mi casa. Y me siento donde me dé la gana— mordió su labio inferior, intentando opacar la risa burlesca. La muy arrogante le exigía toda su atención con aquel juego infantil y provocador. No sabía cuántas veces había apartado aquella pierna que se rehusaba a irse de su vientre, y mientras más insistente actuaba para que tuviera una excusa para _tocarla_ , más profunda su mente se arrastraba lenta y dolorosamente hacia la demencia.

La agarró del tobillo blancuzco, nuevamente. Sólo que esta vez permaneció allí, quemando sus entrañas al tacto. ¿Cómo podría tocarla en la forma tan desesperada en que quería hacerlo?

Los dedos de la pierna sostenida comenzaron a moverse con impaciencia. Giró la mirada hacia la pelirroja. Los destellos púrpura y rojos de la pantalla, resplandecían en el rostro de su atacante. Su pierna libre descansaba doblada, apoyando el pie en el sofá. Sus brazos permanecían detrás de su nuca, demostrando osadía. Sus pezones se alzaban gloriosos por encima de la tela, tal vez a causa del frio tarro que descansaba en su abdomen.

Por supuesto, había visto decenas de mujeres en la misma postura.

Fue entonces cuando canalizó el deseo tangible de estar del otro lado de la extremidad, tocarla, escrutarla, obligarla a suplicarle a los ojos, lamerle la barbilla y probar sus propias babas, tumbarse encima de ella y penetrarla con uno, dos, tres dedos, herirla y hacerla gritar, complacerse en ello, derribarla del sofá y continuar empujando, desgarrando, avanzando a través de aquella carne nueva y débil.

Porque la maldita era débil.

La quería hacer suya de cualquier manera inimaginable. Pero no tenía idea cómo tomarla…

Sin matarla.

Golpeó su cerebro internamente. Se decidió, entonces, por enfocar toda su completa atención en aquel inútil aparato frente de él. Los humanos eran totalmente ilógicos al inventar historias de ficción. A un personaje de la película le habían cercenado los brazos y se arrastraba como babosa dejando un rastro de sangre granate y escandalosa. Sin duda, los directores de aquella película nunca habían amputado a nadie. La sangre no salía disparada en esa dirección. El color viraba mucho del tono original. Se imaginó la ficticia pintura roja reemplazando la escena y aquello le produjo nauseas. Nada como el olor metálico de la violencia.

Y hablando de violencia…

—¡Mierda, Hiei!—chilló la joven, retirando rápidamente la pierna de su regazo. En un rápido movimiento, Hiei le había arrebatado la gélida cuchara metálica que descansaba dentro del tarro de helado, para darle un certero golpe en el tobillo que la sacudió hasta el tuétano.

—No me culpes por tu poca tolerancia térmica.

—¡Idiota!— gruñó, acariciando su tobillo lastimado. Se cruzó de brazos. —¿Puedo tener mi cuchara de vuelta, así hayas querido amputarme el pie con ella? —

Su rostro se fragmentaba por la luz del televisor. Lo vio desplegar una sonrisa casi imperceptible, de esa aura traviesa y peligrosa como solo él solía hacerlo cuando quería humillar a algún enemigo antes de lanzarle algún ataque fulminante.

" _Kami por favor, que no me pida que se la quite, porque le quito hasta el apellido"_

Sin embargo, su rostro volvió a adquirir el mismo perfil estoico en cuestión de segundos, como si alguien lo hubiese abofeteado. Le apartó la mirada hasta posarla en la pantalla —Mi cerebro probablemente se desintegre por esa basura. —

La pelirroja hizo una mueca entre disgusto y decepción. ¿Por qué habría pensado que Hiei le coquetearía? Se sentía estúpida. Mirando al frente, siguió la línea de conversación —Es sangrienta y divertida—comentó sin mucho convencimiento.

—Tonta. Evidentemente es falso— replicó con seriedad —Cuando se cercena la zona de la escápula al húmero como lo está haciendo, la sangre fluye en otro ángulo y…

—Ok ok, ya sabemos que eres una máquina generadora de cadáveres.

—Silencio— gruñó molesto, señalando la pantalla —Me hiciste perder la muerte de alguien con tu parloteo inútil—

—Como si no hubieras visto suficiente gente muriendo

—Así es— asintió, totalmente serio —Pero ver humanos muriendo siempre será agradable—

La pelirroja infló sus cachetes fingiendo un berrinche y lo golpeó en las costillas. Hiei no pudo contener la sutil sonrisa que adornó su estoico rostro.

Su maldito toqueteo estaba tanteando su disciplina.

Ni siquiera la estaba escuchando. Y no porque decidía ignorarla por iniciativa propia, sino porque estaba ensimismado en su inquieto razonamiento mientras sus ojos rojizos la recorrían de pies a cabeza. Estaba tan acostumbrado al individualismo y a que los demás le temieran u odiaran, que no había un día en que no se sorprendiera por lo _cómoda_ que actuaba la pelirroja a su lado. Con el único con quien había compartido aquella sensación había sido con su hermano. Incluso, con el detective y su trifulca de humanos escandalosos -a pesar de que lo aceptaban- aún se podía percibir una ligera desconfianza cuando trataban con él, midiendo cada palabra para no probar su mal temperamento.

Con la pelirroja siempre fue distinto: Hacía exactamente lo contrario.

—Ya va a acabar. Si quieres pongo una romántica.

—No me retes—Su voz emanaba firmeza y peligro. La pelirroja mordió su labio inferior mientras su vista lo recorría entero. Estuvo a punto de quebrarle los nervios, incomodándolo nuevamente con el pie, pero decidió que había tentado suficiente a su suerte.

—Nop— sonrió ampliamente —No quiero que te vayas todavía—

El demonio alzó las cejas, considerando las opciones que tenía. Había llegado a esa casa para hablar con el youko y en su lugar solo encontró ausencia. Mientras lo esperaba, contempló la posibilidad de devolverse al parque que solía frecuentar, sin embargo, prefirió quedarse en aquella antesala.

Primero, porque su mente estaba inquieta y no podría dormir.

Segundo, porque afuera llovía. Y no era porque a él, un demonio poderoso, le molestara esa nimia catástrofe ambiental. De vez en cuando le gustaba estar rodeado de lujos como un techo caliente y un asiento cómodo. Mukuro lo había malacostumbrado a ello.

Tercero, porque comparado con todos los humanos que había conocido, en realidad _podía_ soportar la compañía de la pelirroja, contrario a lo que siempre afirmaba.

Cuarto: excluyendo al detective y al youko cuya naturaleza demoniaca estaba presente en ambos, la pelirroja era la única humana que lo soportaba a _él_.

Quinto: La pelirroja comía un tarro tamaño familiar de helado de chocolate. El único invento humano que realmente le fascinaba.

Sentado al lado opuesto del sofá, Hiei estaba lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzar el tarro de helado y lo suficientemente lejos para no tocarla. A menos que la condenada lo empujara con sus largas piernas, como hace pocos minutos, no había forma en que su mente lo traicionara de nuevo.

Le arrebató el helado, obteniendo un gruñido de protesta por parte de ella, el cual fue omitido como muchas veces. Introdujo la cuchara en el tarro y se llevó un buen pedazo a la boca. La sensación placentera lo arrulló.

—¡Hiei!— chilló la pelirroja

—¿Qué?

—¡Qué me des mi helado, tonto!

Pudo ver la impaciencia en sus ojos, ascendiendo peligrosamente como bomba de tiempo. Se regocijó al verla tan alterada. Con la mano derecha y sin apartar la vista del televisor le pasó el tarro, totalmente vacío.

—¡Te lo tragaste todo, maldito! — chilló con indignación

El demonio se encogió de hombros antes de detener en el aire el tarro que iba directo a su rostro. Indiferente y sin siquiera pensarlo, le lanzó devuelta el tarro, a lo cual la pelirroja le respondió lanzándole el cojín del sofá, con igual resultado. Luego siguió la cuchara, el control remoto y el empaque del DVD.

A falta de armas, la pelirroja volvió a cruzar la línea.

Su pie pateó su costado derecho.

Para este punto, el cuerpo de Hiei ardía. Impulsivo y raudo, la jaló de la pierna con fuerza. Los brazos de la pelirroja se alzaron en un vago intento por evitar la sacudida, logrando que la delgada blusa se plegara, dejando expuesto su vientre. Como acto reflejo, la pelirroja se apoyó en sus brazos para levantarse e iniciar un contraataque, sin embargo, Hiei la sujetó por la mejilla derecha y tumbándola de nuevo, hundió su rostro contra el colchón del sofá, logrando que su dedo pulgar se adentrara en su boca, a causa del áspero agarre.

Si no fuese por su columna vertebral, la pelirroja estuvo segura de que se derretiría.

Desde otro ángulo de la antesala, se podía ver a la muchacha acostada con medio cuerpo afuera del sofá, intentando soltar su pierna izquierda del fierro agarre del demonio, y liberar su rostro de las manos macizas que la sujetaban con tanto desparpajo. No había nada de erótico en ello.

No habría por qué.

Excepto porque ella solo quería liberar su rostro para comerle la boca, y guiarle las manos por todo su cuerpo.

Aun así, Hiei permanecía con los ojos hambrientos clavados en su dedo humedecido por los pulposos labios de ella. Bajó la mirada, notando el pequeño trozo de piel expuesta en su vientre, y la visión lo dejó sin aliento, a pesar de que la curvatura de sus pechos y sus pezones erectos se marcaban por sobre su ropa desde que llegó aquella tarde a la casa. Aquel inocente vientre logró encender dentro suyo, un fuego famélico que conocía tan bien. Lo que sentía parecía una sensación efervescente, enervante, novedosa, incluso insoportable…

…Pero a la que no podría renunciar.

Debajo de su agarre, la pelirroja comenzó a farfullar al sentir que el demonio se acomodaba para enterrar su pierna izquierda entre las de ella, empujando hacia arriba, obligándola a moverse contra la tela de su pantalón.

La pelirroja sintió que respiraba vapor hirviente. Sintió que su propio sexo se hinchaba cada vez más, palpitando y enrojeciéndose hasta volverse morado, tornarse pegajosa y caliente, abriéndose y cerrándose ante algo que no tenía nada que ver con el placer fácil que se daba de vez en cuando, las últimas veces pensando en él. Se aferró al brazo que la aprisionaba, sintiendo la carne extraordinariamente caliente al tacto. No había ni una sola esquina de su cuerpo que se sintiera remotamente humana. Todo su cuerpo gritaba vitalidad, atrayéndola como una polilla a la llama.

Maldito demonio de fuego.

Desesperadamente, solo quería que la soltara para sentir su propio calor encima de ella, _dentro_ de ella.

Como si la hubiera previsto con su jagan, Hiei aflojó el agarre de su mano. La pelirroja aprovechó para apoyarse en su antebrazo y levantarse hasta estar a su mismo nivel visual. Se sostuvo del cinto blanco del pantalón de Hiei para no caer de nuevo, ahora que el demonio volvía a frotar su rodilla entre sus piernas. Nunca había sentido ese ardor en años. El conjunto de su esencia y su carácter, la forma como hablaba, como actuaba, como miraba -Como _la_ miraba- la estaba alterando.

Se acercó a su rostro para devorarle la boca, sin embargo, Hiei se apartó. Sin liberar su pie, rodeó su vientre desnudo con su mano libre. Plegó su cuerpo posesivamente a su pecho, llegó a la parte baja de la espalda y recorrió hacia abajo hasta posar su dedo índice y pulgar en la hendidura de sus nalgas. Acercándose a su oído, le susurró —No juego limpio, pequeña humana—

Se paralizó al sentir que nunca había estado tan cerca del clímax en tan poco tiempo. Con la intensidad justa, su mano le rozaba todas las zonas erógenas posibles a pesar de la tela -o quizás precisamente gracias a la tela-. Suspiró con fuerza y casi sin aliento, sonrió —Yo tampoco, pequeño demonio—

Izándola con su rodilla, la posicionó encima suyo. Comenzó a mover enérgicamente la mano hacia arriba y abajo, logrando que la tela del short se hundiera entre sus carnes. La pelirroja asió su nuca con fuerza, agachando el rostro para acercarse a sus labios y besarlo con todas las ganas reprimidas que tenía.

Y apenas chocó su boca contra la de él, Hiei movió hacia un lado la tela del short lo suficiente para que no estorbara, y la penetró hasta lo más profundo de ella.

Y fue la primera vez en que le _adoró_ escucharla gritar.

Golpeando fuerte cada punto erótico de su interior, parecía que, con cada empuje, Hiei procuraba atizar el fuego en su interior. Una estocada más, y la pelirroja se encendía como brasas. Un embiste más y podía afirmar que explotaría.

Comenzó a gemir en su boca, sintiendo que el dolor al ser asaltada de esa forma tan brusca no desvanecía, pero al paso del tiempo adquiría rasgos distintos. Seguía siendo insoportable en la entrada, donde se sentía lo suficientemente estrecha que hasta imaginaba su piel rasgándose con cada penetración. Pero dentro de ella, era distinto. El dolor viraba en notas más sutiles, que se manifestaban con mayor intensidad a medida que se acoplaba a su duro tamaño, moviéndose con él, y contra él.

El dolor no se desvaneció. Siguió allí todo el tiempo, latiendo hasta el final, hasta que el

placer se desligó de él, creció y, finalmente resultó ser más fuerte.

De tal magnitud era la hoguera, que ni siquiera supo en qué momento comenzó a gritar de placer.

Y en qué momento Kurama volvía a casa.


End file.
